Just One Night
by unusualunicorn
Summary: Lauren is fed up and needs a night out, she almost forgets all things fae, until she sees a familiar face at the other side of the club I don't know if im going to continue this so im just gonna put mature just in case this story goes somewhere
1. Chapter 1

Only One Night

The characters belong to Prodigy picutres, no money made, no infringement intended

X

Lauren only went to that club in an attempt to get away from everything. The past week had proven to be quite stressful for her, she was only human after all. All she wanted was a night off without anyone she knew or anything dealing with the fae.

Before she even entered the club she could hear the loud upbeat music from outside

After getting into the club she found herself a nice spot at the bar , soon after a few mind numbing drinks she made her way to the dance floor . The upbeat music hit her instantly as her body started moving to the rhythm of the song .

The moving bodies swaying back and forth to the same beat distracted Lauren delightfully , no familiar faces , just this unknown dubstep song, her and a pool of people dancing. Lauren finally for the first time in months felt like she was completely at ease and having a good time without something fae related.

Her relaxation lasted for all of ten minutes, until she saw that unmistakable smirk from a very well known and snarky valkyrie . Of course something would come and ruin her night out.

"SHIT" Lauren thought

when she glanced back and Tamsin was looking dead at her. But then

lauren started thinking "just because we're in the same club doesn't mean we have to interact"

there were plenty of other people in the club other than her why would Tamsin even be focusing on her anyway

She felt herself relax a bit at that thought, But that was also short lived when she glanced back to see tamsin wasn't still standing at the other side of the dance floor, Lauren started panicking when she saw Tamsin taking long strides, moving through bodies trying to get to Lauren ,

Lauren turned slightly trying to get away from Tamsins gaze , but even then she could still feel her eyes on her.

"Just keep dancing" Lauren thought to herself

Tamsin suddenly standing right in front of her, Lauren couldn't really see what she was wearing from the other side ,but up close she could see Tamsin was stunning even in her semi-drunken state. Those tight jeans Tamsin was wearing had Laurens mind wandering to places it shouldn't be,her thoughts interrupted by Tamsins smooth yet snarky voice saying

"I didn't think this was your type of place doc" Tamsin said almost shouting over the music

"it usually isn't" Lauren retorted turning away from the Valkyrie so she could continue dancing

At this point Tamsin knew that Lauren didn't really want to be bothered , and instead of making a snarky comment to the doctor she thought why not make a very sexy human doctor a little uncomfortable. Expecting Tamsin to turn away Lauren stayed facing the other way

Lauren felt Tamsin get closer to her ,Causing her to gasp at the contact. Sure people danced with her like this before, but none of the others had this type of effect on her .Grabbing her waist and pulling Lauren into her. A sober Lauren would have moved away as soon as Tamsin touched her, but sober Lauren was gone about five shots ago. So in response to Tamsins advances Lauren ground her hips into Tamsins her core.

It might be an understatement saying that Tamsin wasn't expecting this from the doctor but she wasn't about to be one upped by a frail little human. So Tamsin took the time to tighten her fingers around Laurens waist, while whispering something that Lauren couldn't really understand.

While dancing this close Lauren couldn't really focus on anything but Tamsins hands roaming her body as they danced. But then she thought briefly about how livid Bo would be if she ever found out about this. Even though they had broken up almost 6 months ago Bo was still very territorial when it came to Lauren. But quickly diminished the thought when she felt Tamsin move her hair from her neck ,licking from the base of her neck all the way to her earlobe.

"Wanna get out of here" Tamsin cooed seductively

Lauren Turned around sharply staring into those big grayish blue eyes and couldn't muster up enough self control to open her mouth without letting a moan come out. In her mind she knew she should just say no thank you and walk away , but it was too late for that she could see feel herself nodding somewhat wildly and feeling Tamsin grab her hand and lead her towards the exit

Tbc…. so this was my first attempt at writing a fic I kind of just wanted to see if I was any good at it so don't be too harsh, please?


	2. Chapter 2

The characters belong to Prodigy pictures, no money made, no infringement intended

X

It was agreed between the two women that they would be ending this at Laurens place, it was the closest and was only a ten minute drive.

Still holding hands after reaching getting outside of the club, hailing a cab wasn't hard. But after Getting into the cab Lauren started thinking about what was really happening .She's not stupid, Lauren knew exactly what she was getting herself into

But at this point she was way too far gone to talk some actual sense into herself. The cab ride was pretty uneventful , no words were really spoken mainly because Lauren couldn't form any sentences that actually made sense in her head, so she just kept quiet.

Lauren looked over to actually look at Tamsins face and of course, Tamsin was already looking at her , just like she had been doing in the club. That same consuming stare, with that same smug smirk still plastered onto her face. Lauren so desperately wanted to know what she was thinking, other than that look of lust in her eyes

It felt like an eternity with them just staring at each other like that until the cab came to a hault in front of Laurens apartment .

Lauren got out and walked up to the doors sort of struggling to get her keys out of her pocket while Tamsin paid the cab driver. Keys in hand , Lauren overthinking quite a bit about this whole situation.

She could hear Tamsins heals clicking as she got closer and closer to her. By the time she finally walked up to her Lauren had the key in the lock. When Lauren felt Tamsins breath on her shoulder a chill went through her as she froze, unable to do anything but snap her head back to see tamsin standing there with that smirk .. that smirk that always gave her the upper hand in almost every situation she was in

Tamsin finally broke the silence by leaning in and whispering "you gonna let us in or what Doc?"

Lauren might have had something to say back if tamsin hadn't placed her lips on hers before Lauren could think of a witty retort .

The kiss was fiery and full of passion, almost as soon a tamsin kissed her she pressed her body to Laurens. There was soon a slight pause in their heated kissing for lauren to actually let them inside

Lauren barely closed the door before Tamsin pinned Lauren to the nearest wall ,as she quickly tore off laurens light leather jacket.

In the midst of another heated kiss Tamsin could feel Laurens hands moving around her body, so I n response she quickly pinned Laurens arms above her head. Truthfully Laurens hands were proving to be quite a distraction in tamsins quest to get Lauren out of as many clothes as ppossible.

Tamsin reclaimed laurens with her own again, kissing her harder this time trying to assert her dominance over her. Lauren felt a tug on the hem of her shirt, with her help the garment was flung carelessly to the other side of the room.

Lauren began to blindly lead them into the direction of her bedroom.

They stumble into the bedroom almost knocking the door off its hinges with the force of the contact

Tamsin took a step back from lauren to take in her surroundings. The room was a pretty simple design, closet on one side of the room, a small tv, full sized mirror in the front of the room and in the middle stood a giant queen sized bed in the middle , with red sheets,

Then her eyes went back to lauren, she could see the long disheveled blonde tresses cascading down her body, Tamsin accidentally let her thoughts come out when she whispered "So Beautiful"

This made lauren blush, quickly trying to cover it up lauren retorted "Out of snarky comments huh?"

"You aint seen nothing yet" tamsin quipped right before pushing lauren down onto the bed, eliciting a groan from the doctor. Kissing down laurens body had her gasping, waiting for Tamsin to reach where she so desperately wanted her.

Each time Lauren thought tamsin was actually going to touch her there…NOPE, she either blew hot air on her clit or kissed directly under .A rather frustrated Lauren hissed "tease".

She was completely under Tamsins mercy and there was nothing she could do but wait it out. Finally after feeling like waiting and eternity for Tamsin to end her torturing and when she did Lauren was far from disappointed.

Suddenly Tamsin plunged two long slender fingers into Lauren causing her to let out a very audible groan . She almost came from the very contact and if that weren't enough Tamsins tongue came in to play and it was all over for lauren

"FUCKK….Tamsin" were the only actual words she could get out. The rest were a bunch of moans as an earth shattering orgasm ripped through her

Tamsin couldn't help but snicker as she kissed her way back up Laurens body

"Whats so funny?" Lauren asked with fake curiosity as she flipped tamsin over on her back

"I think you know whats funny" Tamsin quipped

"I don't recall" Lauren said quickly in between placing kisses all over Tamsins neck , before claiming her lips again, she could taste herself on Tamsins tongue and lips .Tamsin threw her head back when she felt Laurens kisses start to go lower and lower….

Three hours and four rounds later both women nearly collapsed in a heap, their bodies covered in sweat and hair disheveled uncontrollably .

Lauren fell asleep first with her body draped over Tamsins. She waited it out trying to find the right time to leave.

She'd almost mustered enough strength to get out of Laurens entanglement , when lauren nuzzled her head deeper into her shoulder. Tamsin had half a mind to get up immediately , This cuddling thing was not for her, but the other half was tired and didn't feel like fighting.

In the end tamsin thought to herself "Fuck it, What's one little sleepover gonna do , it didn't mean anything after all" Before falling into a deep sleep with Lauren in her arms.

You guys are really great, and you boosted my confidence enough to actually want to continue this story, but still review, comments and suggestions are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

The characters belong to Prodigy pictures, no money made, no infringement intended

X  
Lauren finally woke up, still quite disheveled, hair a mess, still wearing last night's make up and a huge hangover to top it all off. Still laying down she turned over to see Tamsin sleeping soundly. Lauren noted how peaceful she looked while she slept.

A recollection of last nights events came flooding back quickly, causing Lauren to shoot up out of bed bit too fast for her current hung over state.

The thud from Lauren rolling out of bed caused a sleeping Tamsin to finally stir awake. Eyes wide wondering why Lauren was on the ground . Lauren continued to fumble to try and find something to cover herself. She finally found a pair of panties that she quickly slipped on not really knowing whether they were hers or Tamsins.

The pair quickly made eye contact ,Tamsin chuckled lightly at the doctors clumsiness all while still keeping eye contact

"This isn't funny" Lauren said sounding annoyed

"uh yes it is" Tamsin quipped , she thought it was kind of cute to see the doctor all flustered and embarrassed like this .But she wasn't going to tell her that, she needed to play this as cool as possible

"Why didn't you leave?" Lauren said raising an eyebrow. The question kind of caught Tamsin off guard, she didn't really have an answer to why she didn't leave the previous night so she simply shrugged

"I don't know, I thought it would be rude to leave in the middle of the night" Immediately after she plastered that same cocky smirk onto her face.

Lauren thought quickly how she would love to knock that smirk off of Tamsins face. But was quickly brought out of her thought when Tamsin got out of bed slowly, still naked . She slowly stretched letting out a yawn and ruffling her hands through her head ,oozing confidence.

Lauren was completely transfixed , mouth open, eyes wide while looking directly at Tamsin

Tamsin laughed again, knowing Lauren was staring at her and that she was In complete control of the situation.

Lauren gulped quickly trying to make her throat less dry. Still staring at Tamsin , who had made no effort into actually putting on any clothes. Looking her up and down Lauren couldn't take the silence anymore.

" Um … breakfast?" Lauren said nervously and full of hope.

Tamsin looked at her and actually gave her a genuine smile as she walked over to Lauren seductively . Lauren stood quickly when Tamsin finally reached her she was holding her breath, not knowing what Tamsin was going to do next. With Tamsin being this close she thought she was going to kiss her.

But was Pleasantly surprised when she felt Tamsins breath on her neck. Lauren had to bite her lip to try and hold back the moan that almost escaped her lips

Lauren thought it was crazy had Tamsin had barely touched her but had her stifling back moans

"Breakfast isn't really my thing Hotpants" Tamsin whispered before stepping back from Lauren quickly, Turning around to go find her clothes. Gathering up most of her clothes she slipped on her bra and jeans before she turned back to Lauren who was now sitting on the bed checking her phone, Tamsin smirked again

"I believe those are mine" she said pointing towards the panties Lauren had put on earlier. Tamsin laughed at the blushing doctor who was about to take off the underwear before Tamsin stopped her

"Keep em Doc" Tamsin said with a wink while she slipped on her shirt and began buttoning it.

Lauren still was staring at her ,she still couldn't find anything intelligent to say, so she excused herself to the bathroom so she could actually think clearly without Tamsin influencing her thoughts.

Soon enough she heard Tamsin yell "See ya doc" as she slammed the door when she left. Letting out a sigh of relief

Lauren Quickly splashed water on her face in an attempt to wake herself up more. What the fuck was happening to her. She should be happy her and Bo were trying to work things out, but instead she goes out, brings home , and fucks Tamsin.

Tamsin of all the people . She'd just been so fed up with the complications of her and Bo's relationship lately. But that still wasn't an excuse . Even though they were no longer in a relationship Bo still had felt that Lauren was hers

"UGHH" Lauren groaned frustratingly Bo would be extremely pissed if she ever found out, and it didn't help that she ignored Bo's texts and calls all of last night. The more she thought about it the more upset and horny she got. So Lauren decided to shower and bury herself into her work.

About a week later things were basically normal again. Tamsin and Lauren barely spoke to each other , sure there were longing stares and the occasional wink from Tamsin but Lauren thought that was to be expected , when you have sex like they had without even talking about it after.

It was safe to say that Lauren wouldn't be completely off the idea of a repeat of what happened. But she sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to initiate it nor would she tell Tamsin any of this. So she would just have to deal with Tamsins winks and consistent stares

And not to mention that fucking smirk that got Lauren every time , Besides Bo should be reason enough not to try and fuck Tamsin again

On Friday Bo had called Lauren and asked if she wanted to hang out with her and Kenzi at the Dal later that night.

She hadn't had anything planned so she agreed. Maybe being near bo would stop all these thoughts about Tamsin.

She arrived at the Dal around 6 , immediately spotting Bo and Kenzi at the bar. Walking over to them she could see Bo perk up a bit. Lauren Quickly sat in the stool next to Bo, exchanging hellos before Lauren took in her surroundings.

As she scanned the room she spotted Tamsin and Dyson in the corner playing pool. Her eyes stayed on Tamsin a little longer than she thought necessary

A couple of hours had passed pretty uneventfully except for the stares her and Tamsin kept sharing, Lauren could barely concentrate on the conversation Bo was trying to engage her in.

Usually with Bo this close would cause Lauren to become flushed with feelings and arousal, but this time she was flushed for a completely different reason. But right now all she could focus on was Tamsin and how sexy she looked in those jeans tonight. She also thought briefly about how good they would look on the floor

Unable to sit under Tamsins frequent stares, Lauren excused herself to the bathroom. Leaning on the sink trying to get herself together quickly. She turned towards the mirror so she could splash cold water on her face.

She looked at herself in the mirror. When she heard footsteps coming toward the door, she quickly made herself look like she was just fixing her make up.

Without turning around she already knew who it was, She should have known Tamsin would come in after her.

She turned around quickly to see Tamsin leaning on the door watching her intently. They stared like that at each other for what seemed like forever. Lauren finally spoke up

"Why do you keep looking at me like that" Lauren said while crossing her arms

"Like what" Tamsin said sarcastically

"LIKE THAT" Lauren said pointing at Tamsin, she was becoming frustrated that tamsin was playing dumb with her right now.

Lauren started walking towards the door about to brush past Tamsin. She wasn't expecting Tamsin to grab her arm, stopping her dead in her tracks . Forcing Lauren and Tamsin to be caught In another stare down

Lauren felt herself leaning into her, but couldn't think fast enough to stop it.

The kiss was light at first but soon developed into the same type of heated kiss they shared at Laurens apartment. When Lauren felt Tamsin hands on the hem of her shirt she broke the kiss abruptly

She knew if the kiss were to continue like that her and Tamsin would end up having sex right there in the bathroom at the Dal.

She quickly stormed out of the bathroom leaving Tamsin there, without looking back. When Lauren got back to the bar she took Bo's hand in hers

"Bo can you drive me home please" Lauren said in a rush

"Um sure.. Is everything alright " Bo asked sounding concerned

Lauren just nodded quickly, while Bo looked back at Kenzi to make sure it was ok. Kenzi gave a quick nod and with that the pair left hand in hand towards the door of the bar.

TBC…..

Sorry, I feel like I took forever to update, I've been kinda busy with swim practices and stuff, but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always reviews and suggestions are greatly welcomed, they really help


	4. Chapter 4

The characters belong to Prodigy picutres, no money made, no infringement intended

X

Hand in hand Bo led Lauren to the door of the bar. Lauren glanced quickly at the door of the bathroom to see Tamsin, arms crossed while leaning on the door with her eyes following Laurens every move. They briefly made eye contact before Bo and Lauren exited the bar.

Stepping outside the cool brisk air hit Lauren immediately making her shiver a little. Bo put her arm around Lauren quickly while walking to the car. The drive started out being dreadfully quiet at first. Lauren didn't have much to say to Bo right now.

Especially since Lauren mind was focused on other things right now, Like how sexy Tamsin looked tonight and the kiss. What right did Tamsin have to just kiss her like that , just thinking about it made her furious and aroused at the same

Bo noticed the spike in Laurens aura , She thought this was a good sign for her and Lauren. It had been a while since she saw Laurens aura like this since they had broken up. But she still felt the need to tread lightly on the subject of their relationship. It had took them months to be able to be around each other without something happening.

"So, Lauren why were you in such a rush back there?" Bo asked, breaking the silence

"I …uh have to get something turned in to the ash" Lauren lied, but she didn't have a choice. Not making eye contact with Bo, It would make things harder for her. Fucking Bo to stop thinking about Tamsin would just make things even more complicated between herself and Bo.

"Well I'm glad you came out with me tonight, it seems like I never see you anymore" Bo said trying to keep the conversation going.

"I've been really busy with experiments and stuff" This time it wasn't a lie, Lauren had been distancing herself away from Bo, yeah they were still friends but being around her clouded things.

But it wasn't just Bo she was distancing herself from, it was everyone. She'd been frequenting the Dal less and less, The only time she went out it was to get away from everything and everyone. The last time she did that she ended up in bed with Tamsin, which when she thought about wasn't bad at all. But she couldn't tell Tamsin that.

Lauren was brought out of her thought when they stopped outside of her apartment. Lauren sat still for a moment and actually made eye contact with Bo , who was looking at her, sort of like she was trying to read her. Even though Lauren already knew she was reading her aura like a book.

"Thanks for driving me home" Lauren said with a smile, She was just about to close her door, when Bo got out also.

"Let me walk you to the door". Before Lauren could even protest Bo was walking beside her on the pathway towards the door. When they got to the door Bo had this nervous goofy smile on her face, causing Lauren to plaster a similar goofy smile on Her face.

They were already standing close to each other, But Bo was the first to lean in. Lauren should have stopped her. But lately Laurens self control wasn't where it should be. And like earlier she realized what was happening just a little bit too late and let it happened

This kiss was light and was over almost as soon as it started

"Goodnight Lauren" Bo said quickly as she backed away, headed back to her car, Leaving Lauren at her doorstep. But she didn't actually pull off until she saw Lauren get into her apartment safely. As soon as Lauren got into her apartment she immediately went upstairs for a very long and needed shower, To wash all of tonight's events. Turning on the shower, she quickly stripped, tested the water before stepping in.

Lauren let the water cascade all over her stressed body for what seemed like hours before she finally retired to her bed. Soon she fell asleep almost immediately after she got into the bed.

Around 9:00 the next morning Lauren woke to sound of her phone. It was Dyson letting her know that Tamsin would be by later to pick an autopsy report for a body that had been found the other day, He also said it was urgent and they needed it as quickly as possible.

The conversation was quick and straight to the point and immediately after it ended Lauren hurriedly got ready, quickly putting on clothes, make up and doing her hair. She didn't know why she was so eager to look good for Tamsin, its not like they were in a relationship

Tamsin pulled in front of Laurens apartment , still silently cursing Dyson for making her do this, Being around lauren made her feel like a horny teenager, honestly how she had been acting reminded her of guys she had dated.

She didn't mean for the kiss last night to happen , all she wanted to do was get the doctor a little flustered. She thought Lauren was cute when she got all flustered and nervous. Tamsin stopped these thoughts immediately when she felt a smile creep onto her face.

She couldn't really be catching feelings for Lauren , The HUMAN doctor, who was owned by the light Fae. The Morrigan would have her killed if she ever found out, not to mention Bo. Tamsin knew they had broken up but she could tell the succubus would still be protective over Lauren

There were thousands of reasons why Tamsin shouldn't get anymore involved with the human doctor, but at that moment she didn't care that much about the consequences

She finally got out of her truck and began making her way toward Laurens door, she quickly noted the butterflies in her stomach

"Stop being a little pussy and go get the damn report" Tamsin scolded herself. At the door she glanced inside Laurens apartment she saw the doctor leaning over a microscope looking intent and focused on whatever she was doing.

Tamsin knocked on the door, still looking inside she could see Laurens concentration break at the sound of her knocking on the door.

As soon as Lauren opened the door ,her and Tamsin began another one of their intense stare downs. Tamsin felt a smirk creep onto her face she couldn't help it around Lauren. Lauren quickly thought of how good Tamsin looked in those jeans ,She also thought of how they would look even better on her floor.

Tamsin broke the silence first.

"So.. um hotpants, Dyson said you had a report or something for me?" Tamsin said nonchalantly

"Yeah, he called earlier and said you'd stop by" Lauren quipped. Then there was the silence again. They both had things they wanted to say to each other, but neither of them were going to be the first one to say how they were feeling.

"Um Doc, the report" Tamsin said while clearing her throat. She was really trying to keep things civil as possible, but just being around Lauren had her heart beating fast and her throat dry.

"Oh, yeah its right over here" Lauren said while walking over to her little lab station where she had left the report earlier. She was somewhat surprised to feel Tamsin walking right behind her. Reaching the mini lab Tamsin was standing just a little too close for Lauren to think clearly, They were doing so well with being civil.

Lauren was still turned away from Tamsin as she began to shuffle around the papers on the table, it seemed like Tamsin was now standing even closer. Lauren felt her breath on her shoulder.

Tamsin already knew she couldn't help herself as she inhaled deeply taking in the doctors scent. She had always liked how Lauren smelled. Like vanilla and lemon hand sanitizer .She closed her eyes as her scent reached her nose.

Lauren knew what was happening right now, She wasn't stupid. It also shouldn't be happening , Lauren turned around sharply , fully intending to stop this before anything more happened. She looked at Tamsins face for a few brief moments but couldn't get any words to come out .Standing there looking into those beautiful eyes.

Lauren pulled her in for a heated kiss, but this kiss was slightly different than the others they had shared, The others started off soft and developed into more, but this one started off heated, rushed and full of passion.

Laurens arms quickly found their way to Tamsins neck as she wrapped them around her as Tamsins hands instantly grabbed Laurens waist pulling her on top of the table while pushing papers down and out of the way so she could continue her assault.

Tamsins mouth led a trail of kisses from Laurens mouth down to her neck, placing little bites between each kiss while she unbuttoned Laurens shirt , she fumbled a bit but soon got it off and discarded the garment carelessly . Before claiming Laurens lips again.

Her hands went back to Laurens waist again lifting her, this time away from the table, Lauren quickly wrapped her legs around when she felt herself being lifted off of the table and immediately buried her mouth into tamsins neck causing her to let out a gasp.

Tamsin glanced around trying to find the perfect place for them to continue, she knew they would never make it all the way to laurens bed upstairs, Quickly eying the couch she began walking towards.

She placed lauren down on her back before climbing on top of her, Tamsin reached in the back of Lauren , unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. Lauren noticed that Tamsin was still wearing way too many clothes , she shifted her weight so she could flip Tamsin onto her back.

Straddling Tamsin she started to undo the buttons on her shirt. Trying to undress Tamsin while her mouth was roaming over was proving to be quite the challenge, Lauren only successfully unbuttoned 2 of the buttons before Tamsin let out a frustrated growl

"Fuck..just.. RIP IT"

Immediately after she said that Tamsin felt Lauren tear the fabric from her body along with the sound of buttons clattering on the floor. They both giggled quickly before returning to the task at hand.

The rest of Tamsins clothes came off with ease leaving Tamsin only in a pair of lacy black barely there panties and Lauren completely naked. Lauren was still straddling Tamsin leaving her completely helpless as Lauren kissed down her body almost painfully slow

Tamsin let out another frustrated groan , how did she even get into this position? At the will and mercy of a human . All she could do was wait it out to see what Lauren would do. Lower and lower Lauren kissed until she finally reached Tamsins underwear

She pulled them off quickly and threw them carelessly . Lauren glanced up to see Tamsins face, her eyes and mouth were closed tightly. She stared up at Tamsin face as she swirled her tongue causing Tamsins eyes to get wide and a moan to escape tamsins lips.

Her tongue curled, Tamsins head lolled back. Lauren inserted two long slender fingers into her and Tamsin became completely undone , moaning loudly as an earth shattering orgasm ripped through her body.

Lauren began kissing her way back up Tamsins body, she let out little giggles in between them

"What's so funny Doc?" Tamsin let out as she flipped Lauren onto her back. Tamsin wasn't going to waste any time, as soon as Lauren was under her she pinned her arms over her head asserting her dominance over the doctor before kissing her way lower and lower…..

About an hour later Tamsin and Lauren lay naked on the floor completely entangled in each other next to the couch both staring blindly at the ceiling , thinking the same things but neither of them actually speaking. They laid there like this until both of their breathing returned back to normal.

Tamsin was about to untangle herself from lauren and tell her like she tells everyone, cuddling just wasn't her thing, it wasn't personal it just wasn't her thing. Her actions were interrupted by the faint sound of vibrating across the room

Tamsin got up lazily trying to find her phone, by the time she had located her phone the vibrating had stopped. Actually checking her phone she had 2 missed calls and several text messages from Dyson asking where she was

Tamsin immediately started gathering her clothes so she could start getting dressed. She had gotten most of her clothes together except for one very important garment, She didn't want to leave Laurens place a second time without any underwear.

Lauren saw Tamsin struggling trying to find something, She quickly spotted Tamsins black lacy underwear under the couch, picked them and held them up where Tamsin could see

"Thanks" Tamsin said sympathetically as she slipped on the panties, then her jeans and bra. As she slipped on her shirt, she felt up and down the shirt before she looked down to see mostly all the buttons missing. She briefly remembered telling Lauren to rip the garment.

She looked over at Lauren who was still on the floor leaning against the couch trying to look serious while holding in her giggles.

"This isn't fucking funny" Tamsin said seriously

"It is" Lauren quipped

"You ripped my shirt" Tamsin said raising her voice higher

"Only because you told me to" lauren said with a fake innocence

"I can't go see Dyson with a ripped shirt" Tamsins voice was completely raised now, it amused Lauren to see Tamsin so flustered. Still sitting down she located her own panties, slipped them on quickly and walked slowly to the middle of the room to where Tamsin was standing.

"How about I let you borrow one of my shirts?" Lauren said in a hushed tone. Tamsin barely nodded before Lauren disappeared up the stairs. Tamsin had half a mind to follow her but she knew if she did she would never get that report to Dyson.

Lauren came downstairs quickly with a button up shirt in her hand that resembled the one that tamsin had originally been wearing. She handed Tamsin the shirt, she took no time putting it on . Lauren made her way to her now messy lab thanks to Tamsin, she grabbed the report and made her way back to Tamsin who was now standing at the door , fully dressed.

"Thanks Doc" Tamsin said as Lauren handed her the papers. They both stood there for a moment before lauren saw Tamsin leaning into her, and unlike all the other times she didn't want to stop this kiss, it was soft and as soon as it started it was over. And just like that Lauren was watching as Tamsin was walking towards her truck, Leaving her leaning on the door , both of them having butterflies in their stomachs.

Tamsin sat in her truck for a couple moments thinking about what just happened..

"I couldn't be falling for a human" was her last thought before pulling away from Laurens apartment.

TBC….

Sorry I took like 17 years too update , swim season is over so im going to try and update atleast once a week, hopefully.. But also reviews , suggestions and messages are always welcome, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Tamsin got into her truck, head still spinning from what just happened. Too many emotions were going through her head at once. She was giddy that she had just gotten laid, she was even happier that it was with Lauren , which made her mad that a human had her feeling like this.

And it pissed her off even more that Dyson sent her to Lauren's apartment after she said she didn't want to go. And when she actually started to enjoy it he interrupts what possibly could have been the most intense sex he has ever had.

All these stupid emotions could have been avoided if she had just picked up the damn report himself. Honestly she didn't know how she should feel , she'd never felt like this. All these thoughts kept running through her head as she blindly drove to the Dal.

After pulling up to the bar Tamsin just sat for a moment thinking about her present situation. This was huge for her not only did she think she was falling in love for the first time, she was falling for Lauren, the human light fae doctor who had a still unresolved relationship with a very hot headed and jealous succubus .

There was no doubt that she and lauren needed to have a serious talk about what was happening between them and their "not" relationship. Tamsin was jolted out of her deep thought by another text message from Dyson asking where she was again.

Tamsin quickly checked her hair and makeup , Her hair a mess, eye liner smudged. She looked like she had just had sex , which she had but that wasn't her main focus right now. She needed to go in there and get this stupid meeting over with.

Immediately after entering , she scanned the bar taking in her surroundings. The bar was basically empty except for Bo and Kenzi, a couple random fae and Dyson Taking up a booth in the corner of the bar.

Tamsin tried really hard not to look at bo, she was screwing around with her ex after all. Not stopping to say hi to anyone she made her way over to Dyson. Anxious to start and finish this meeting quickly

She had other things to do like figure out how she was going to talk to Lauren later.

"Took you long enough" Dyson said smugly as she sat down. Tamsin didn't feel like his little comment deserved one of her snarky retorts, so she just slammed the report on the table.

Looking over at the bar she saw bo shooting daggers at her with her eyes. Tamsin looked back at Dyson who was still rambling on about fae involvement in their case but all she was getting out of it was she had tuned him out immediately after he had starting talking.

But all throughout the meeting bo was staring at her, she didn't even have to look at her to know, she could just feel it. After their official meeting Dyson offered to buy her a drink. She might have accepted the invitation if she weren't still pissed at him for interrupting.

Plus she didn't know how long she could deal with Bo staring at her like that. Getting to leave she shot a brief glance to Bo before exiting the bar she needed to go home and clear her mind.

* * *

About an hour after Tamsin left Lauren decided not to go in to work today , she needed to think., Obviously there was something happening with her and Tamsin. They literally couldn't be in the same room together.

Lauren honestly didn't know what to do about her current "not" relationship. Tamsin didn't really seem like the person who did the whole relationship thing, especially since she was human and owned by the light fae.

Did she even want a relationship with Tamsin? It didn't help that she was completely closed off and distant unless they were having sex. Atleast with Bo she put all her feeling out on display. great now she was thinking of Bo, like she didn't have enough confusing thoughts about Tamsin. Now Bo was invading her thoughts.

Lauren sighed thinking she wasn't going to win in this situation. Some ones heart was going to get broken.

Bo no doubt still had feelings for Lauren, Lauren had no doubt feelings for Tamsin with a sprinkle of unsettled feelings for bo.

And tamsin…. Lauren didn't even know. For all she knew Tamsin could think she was just a couple good fucks, which she was but , Lauren liked to think of herself as more than that. But she didn't have time to dwell on her problems she needed to actually get some work done today.

About an hour later Lauren was fully back into work mode , attempting to finish what she had started before Tamsin completely broke her concentration. A smile crept on her face as soon as Tamsin invaded her thoughts again.

It seemed like as soon as she pooped up into her head, there was a loud know on the door for the second time today. Lauren could see exactly who it was.

Bo. Lauren walked over to the door kind of confused as to why Bo decided to randomly show up like this

"Hey" Bo said with a smile

"Um her bo, what are you doing here?" It sounded a bit rude, which wasn't her intention.

She could see bo shift a little , suddenly nervous "Um I hadn't seen you in a while I just wanted to check up on you"

Now lauren really felt like an asshole

"And I kind of need your help on a case " Bo continued as Lauren quickly ushered them into the kitchen area.

Bo sat down on one side of the counter while lauren stood on the other side leaning on the stove before she continued "I need that report you gave to Tamsin"

"Oh so you and Tamsin are working on a case together?" Lauren said trying to keep calm after hearing her name

"Well sort of , just at different angles"

Lauren sighed " You know I cant do that Bo"

Not responding to anything Lauren said Bo smoothly got up and walked over to where Lauren was standing , looking directly into those hazel eyes while invading her personal space. Putting her arms on the counter, trapping her there she nuzzeled into Laurens neck before whispering

"Pleasee lauren.. for me?" Laurens mind went blank , She shouldn't be responding like this to Bo so easily.

But it was too late, Lauren hear herself breathe out the words "ok"

"Really?" Bo said, trying not to sound excited

"um sure, I think I have an extra copy on my desk" Lauren said while wiggling out of her grasp.

When she got the report , bo was still leaning on the counter looking at lauren with a look that he didn't recognize

"Um lauren, I, um didn't just come here for the report I mean I did, but I kind of need to say something "

This new nervous Bo was kind of adorable ,Lauren had never seen her like this she usually was oozing confidence

"um sure what is it Bo" lauren said as equally nervous

"I still have feelings for you" Bo said In a hushed tone

"but b-" Lauren tried interrupting

"No lauren I need to get this out" Bo said in a more secure tone

"I know I fucked up a lot in the past, and a lot of stuff has gone wrong between us and its mostly my fault, but I still love you, and I know you still have feelings for me too, " Bo paused for a second

"So im gonna fight for you. Us and try my hardest to make you remember why you fell for me in the first place"

Lauren was at a loss for words, she just stood there with her mouth agape

"Bo I don't know how to feel about this"

"Then don't, just know im not giving you up without a fight" With the report in hand Bo leaned into lauren placing a feather light kiss on the blondes lips before leaving without saying another word.

As soon as Bo closed the door she fist pumped the air while she pulled out her phone to call Kenzi.

"KENZI !" Bo nearly screamed into the phone

"God, calm down, Bobo.. so im guessing your surprise meeting with the doc went well?...was there some Lady lovin' goin on" Kenzi said in another suggestive tone.

"God kenzi get your mind out the gutter, no we just talked"

"Then why the hell are you so excited?" kenzi said, suddenly skeptical

"Because I finally told her how I felt….. But anyways, I have to make one more stop before coming home"

"HURRY.. oh and bring more vodka , were almost out, I cant kill zombie robot hookers without vodka!" Kenzi yelled before hanging up abruptly.

"Bye kenzi" Bo said as she finally got into her car. Kenzi probably thought she was going to feed and it was probably best to keep it that way.

* * *

Tamsin was in her loft punching away at her trusty punching bag that got her through mainly all her problems. Dressed in tight boxer shorts and a sports bra. Loud music pumping through her apartment as she tried to drown out her problems.

She usually just envisioned whatever was causing her problems in front of her . But she couldn't bring herself to think of Laurnes face while punching the bag

So here she was, just punching the fuck out of the bag without any real purpose was just making her even more angry. How could she let lauren make her feel like this

Still punching the bag she was jerked out of her zone by a knock at the door. Not bothering to put on any clothes she opened the door ready to release all her frustration on the poor soul who decided to randomly show up at her place.

To say she was shocked when she saw bo standing on the other side with her eyes glowing blue would have been an understatement.

TBC

GUESS WHO FINALLY GOT AROUND TO UPDATING… I know you all probably hate me for taking like 7 years to update, but school and trying to have a social life has been taking up like all my time. But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, reviews and messages are always appreciated


End file.
